It Ends Tonight
This is the finale of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Balance Beam Maze The castaways would start by walking across a balance beam maze. If they fall off, they have to start back from the beginning. Once they make it to the other side, they will then go to a rope net, where they have to untie 5 bags of puzzle pieces. Once they have all their bags, they will assemble a puzzle, which will give them clues to a combination of three numbers. The first castaway to get the number sequence right and raise her respective flag color will win Immunity. Winner: Joseph Kiser Immunity Challenge: Operation Balance Build The castaways have to attach a small wooden bowl to a prong at the end of a long pole to maneuver it through a metal structure. The structure is mounted on a spring in order to increase the difficulty. Once they have the piece through the structure, they have to sit it at the top. First castaway to stack all ten bowls on top each other will win Immunity. Winner: Story Night 36 The final five return from Tribal and Stephanie congratulates the men on their move. Joanna goes over to Stephanie privately and tells her she is open for voting Joseph out at the next Tribal if he doesn't win immunity. Stephanie thanks Joanna for her help in staying alive in the game but worries about Kelly. However, Joanna reassures Stephanie Kelly will vote with them. Day 37 Before anyone else wakes up, Kelly and Joanna go to the well and discuss their future plans. Kelly agrees that Joseph and Stephanie need to be the next two to go as they can win at the end while Trevor cannot. Both girls then promise not to back-stab each other on their way to day thirty nine. As everyone wakes up, Joseph asks Kelly to help him cook the rice. Kelly agrees and the two talk strategy while doing so. Joseph attempts to make a final three deal with Kelly. Not wanting to stir things up, Kelly agrees, saying they need each other at the end as Stephanie and Joanna could easily win in a jury vote. Trevor joins the two and is told the deal, which he happily agrees to. Trevor then begins to tell the other four stories about his life, which gets on the girls nerves. Trevor doesn't notice Stephanie mocking him and Joanna rolling her eyes, but Kelly does. She snickers at the two while Trevor continues on. Stephanie and Joanna talk about possibly getting rid of Trevor if Joseph wins immunity as they can't stand him. The final five then meet for their second to last immunity challenge. Stephanie gives back the necklace as Jeff explains the challenge. Joseph and Trevor initially struggle while the three women get a good lead. Stephanie gets all her bags before anyone else while Joseph finally gets his second bag. Kelly and Joanna follow suit and collect their fifth bag and follow Stephanie to their puzzle station. However, the puzzle proofs difficult as the three women have a hard time solving it. This allows the two men to catch up. However, like the women, they struggle with it. Joseph and Stephanie begin to pull away from the other three and solve their puzzle. They begin to figure out the clues on the puzzle and Joseph darts to the finish and reaches the top as Stephanie begins running up the stairs. Before Stephanie can put in the answers, Joseph raises his flag, winning him immunity. The final five return to camp and, while the men are happy, the three women are upset that their target is immune. Joanna and Stephanie confirm that their plan is to just vote out Trevor and take Kelly with them to Final Tribal. Joanna tells Kelly this and she is unsure about voting Trevor, as she still wants her, Trevor, and Joanna in the final three. Joseph and Trevor tell Kelly their plan to vote out Stephanie, citing her as a physical threat. While Kelly agrees, she is still undecided on who to vote. The two men worry that Kelly may go with the women and take Trevor out as they leave for Tribal. At Tribal, Stephanie admits it was do or die for her and she has made her arguments to Kelly and Joanna on why they should keep her, citing Trevor as an annoyance and someone who makes Joseph an even bigger jury threat. Joseph says he doesn't see himself as a threat to win as he hasn't done much. Joanna then lists the things Joseph did and how that makes him threatening. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Kelly uses her idol but she gets no votes. She also votes with the men, sending Stephanie to the jury in a 3-2 vote. When the final four return to camp, Kelly explains that she still wants Trevor with them in the finals as they can beat him while they can't beat Stephanie. Day 38 In the morning, Joanna and Trevor get up early to talk. Joanna asks if Trevor would be open to voting out Joseph if he were to lose immunity. Trevor, surprisingly, gives the idea some thought, saying while Joseph is his right hand man, he is extremely dangerous to take to the end. While Trevor doesn't commit to Joanna's plan, he promises her he will think about it. Meanwhile, Kelly wakes up along with Joseph. Kelly tells Joseph she's worried about possibly winning. When asked why, Kelly says that Wendy, Liam, Michael, and Sky may be upset with her for being the main reason they left. Joseph tells Kelly that jury members will be upset with him as well so it would be tough for him to win. Joseph and Trevor go out together and collect treemail, which instructs them to go through the Rites Of Passage. After going through the ROP, the final four meet Jeff for their final immunity challenge. Joseph gives back the necklace as Jeff explains the final challenge. Trevor and Joanna are slow starting the challenge while Joseph rushes his first three bowls up onto the stand. He is followed by Kelly, who goes slowly. Joseph knocks over his three bowls and is forced to start over. Like last time, he rushes his first three bowls but begins to slowly put his next bowl on the stand. This allows Kelly to catch up and get a lead over Joseph. After a few minutes, Kelly has nine bowls to Joseph's seven. However, before Kelly can place her tenth bowl, her entire stack falls to the ground, forcing her to start over. This allows Joseph to place his last few bowls, winning him final immunity. The final four return to camp and Trevor, Joanna, and Kelly are upset Joseph won. However, knowing he didn't have to make a hard decision, Trevor knows he's voting with Joseph. Joanna and Kelly go off together to talk about the vote. Joanna says they will have to force a tie between whoever the men vote for and Trevor. Later on, Joseph tells Kelly he and Trevor are voting out Joanna. Kelly then thinks of her options. At Tribal, Joanna says it was disheartening to see Joseph win since she feels like she is in danger of going home. Joseph states he didn't know he was in danger of going home if he didn't get immunity so he is happy he won it. When asked if their minds are made up, Kelly and Trevor said they are. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Kelly sticks with the men and votes Joanna, who becomes the final member of the jury. The final three return to camp and congratulate themselves for making it to the end. While Joseph and Trevor sleep, Kelly thinks of her chances against the men. Day 39 The final three wake up and go to treemail together and see a giant picnic for them. The three carry the large amount of food back with them and begin to feast. Trevor brings up the jury, saying that they will be giving them a hard time since they are the last three the eight of them want to see at the end. Kelly says she's gonna get an earful from Wendy and Liam while Joseph thinks the women hate him for outlasting them. The final three then burn down their camp and make their way to Final Tribal Council. After taking their seat, Jeff welcomes the eight jurors: Michael, Liam, Wendy, Sky, Riley, Violet, Stephanie, and Joanna. He instructs the finalists on what will be happening and then allows them to begin their speech, starting with Kelly. Jeff begins to call the jury up for their QnA. =QnA= Liam Liam: I don't have any questions, just statements. So you are gonna sit there and listen. Joseph and Kelly, you two don't deserve to win. You guys betrayed almost everyone on this jury and it sickens me that someone who played an honest game *points to himself* is on the jury over two liars *points to Joseph and Kelly*. So you two won't be getting my vote tonight. Trevor congratulations and I hope you get four more. Violet Violet: Joseph and Kelly, you two can ignore Liam's rambles because he's the only one voting Trevor tonight. Trevor, the reason you are not winning is because you were obnoxious to live with and I always wanted to cut off my ears with the machete. So it's between Joseph and Kelly. So I don't want to hear why you deserve to win, tell me why the other deserves to win. Joseph? Joseph: Kelly deserves to win because, like she said, she was an underdog. She fought tooth and nail to get here and made plenty of strategic moves. Violet: Kelly? Kelly: Joseph did have a lot of control. The only vote he didn't really have any control was the Sky vote and he was good socially. Violet: Alright, thanks guys. Michael Michael: You three being here sickens me. I know for a fact I played a heads and shoulders better game than the both of you lazy sack of sh*ts. So here's what you are gonna do. You're gonna compliment my game. Joseph? Joseph: ''Um, you were extremely physical and a workhorse.'' Trevor: Eh, you were great socially? Kelly:'' I'm not gonna kiss your ass because you don't deserve it. You were a stuck up, lazy, ungrateful punk who has had everything handed to him and never worked a day in his life so I don't care if you don't vote for me, this is something you had to hear.'' The jury, finalists, and Michael are shocked at Kelly's answer and Michael takes his seat. Joanna Joanna: Well...that was surprising. But let's continue. Kelly, my energy is focused on you tonight. My vote is either for you or against you. Why did you not tie the vote last night? Wasn't I your closest ally? I don't get it. Kelly: I thought it would look bad in front of the jury. Joanna: What? How would trying to save an ally make you look bad? I would think betraying an ally makes you look worse. Kelly: Well...um... Joanna: I think that answers my question. Sky Sky: Trevor, I'm not voting you. I'm throwing that out there. You were insufferable to your swagger attitude to your 'rap' battle with Liam, it was tough. You made camp life worse. Now I don't have a big speech for Kelly and Joseph, but just know your answers will decide my vote tonight. Riley Riley: First off Joseph, I'm not mad at you for voting me. In fact, it was great gameplay. I didn't understand it when it happened but after seeing what happened, it was a fantastic move. Kelly, Trevor, what do you think your chances are with him? Kelly: I think I have a decent shot at winning. Trevor: Well according to you guys, I had no chance no matter who I went up against. Riley: Great answers. Stephanie Stephanie:'' 'To my fellow jurors, if you think anyone but Kelly deserves to win, I ask you to reconsider. She made a bunch of great moves that set the course of this game while Joseph and Trevor just sat back and rubbed their position in the game in our faces. She showed us respect while the two boys besides her didn't. So I ask, why reward them for their cockiness and overall rudeness? Please, vote Kelly.'' '''Kelly: Thanks Steph. Wendy Wendy: I'm going off the path set by Stephanie because you three don't deserve to be here. Trevor, you were absolutely spineless and you were never gonna make a move against your master Joseph. Kelly, you sheeped whoever was in power. It sickens me that a poor player made it further than me. Joseph, you were the biggest snake in the game and it's annoying how THAT poor strategy beat mine. So just know, the three of you don't deserve it. Kelly: Wendy, may I say something. Wendy: No, nothing you can say can change my mind. =Reading Of The Votes= After Wendy is finished, Jeff calls the jury to vote. Months later, Joseph Kiser is announced the winner, getting 5 jury votes to Kelly's 2 and Trevor's 1. During the reunion show, when asked by Jeff, the majority of the jury reveal they didn't vote Kelly out of bitterness because of her betrayals. Day 37 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Day 38 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... Twenty American's fly out to the beautiful island of Panama for the adventure of a lifetime. What they don't know is for the first portion of the game, there will be NO tribes. Who will thrive with this new twist and who will fail? Find out on Survivor: Panama - Anarchy! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World